Echos of The Past - Visions of The Future
by ZackHines
Summary: This is my first story, if you enjoy it please give me some feedback and constructive criticism. It's still a work in progress . I Hope You Enojy.
1. The Kami

The Kami

Heavily in a dream a young boy tosses and turns in his bed from a unsettling dream. Floating in a sea of sand the boy looks around for a piece of land. Unable to find such serenity he starts to drown. Yelling for help for what seems like hours and with no response he goes under. At that time an enormus hand begins descending from the sudden darkened sky. Gripping the spikey yellow haird boy to near suffocation he is raised into the sky. In the sky, the arm leading to this hand is endless until he stops being raised and a huge silhouette of a mans face emerges through the clouds in the from of a shadow. " Who art thou that dares come to my domain of the sea of endless sorrow? " The shadow demands. " M-My name is Naruto Uzumaki. " Naruto subtlely says with fear in his eyes. " Hmm, I sense the fear in your young body boy. Your heart is pure so you should consider it an honor that I even acknowledge your petty existance. " The shadow bellows. The shadow then places naruto on a cloud and begins to converse with him. " So then, Naruto is it? " The shadow questions. " Yes sir. " Naruto says promptley. " No formalities in my domain young Naruto. I am Izanagi the god of all the land and creation of the kami after I. " Naruto's eyes grow big out of dispair as he bows. " Izanagi-no-kami, it is a great honor ... " Naruto is stopped by a hand in a stopping motion. " Please, just call me izanagi. " A man says standing infront of Naruto now. The man has bushy black hair with a scruffy mustache and beard combo as facial hair with a tan parka flowing down his body. Naruto stands in astonishment until his eyes fixate upon Izanagi's face. Sick with utter disgust Naruto begins to vomit. " What is wrong Naruto? " Izanagi implies. " Your eyes and nose. " Naruto says short of breath. " Oh, do you not know of my sacrafices? " Izanagi asks baffled. " Sacrafices? " Naruto questions. " Another time Naruto, for now I bid you farewell. " Izanagi says as he bows then dissappears into ash in a windstorm.  
Naruto then wakes up from his slumber quickly. " What the heck was that all about? " Naruto whispers to himself. He then stands up and heads for his bathroom. He walks into the room turns on the light and shuts the door. He looks at himself in the mirror and glances at a picture of his mom and a letter she wrote, The letter reads... " Baby, your mom loves you, and I know you're not a little boy anymore, But you'll always be my baby. It seems like only yesterday I was holding you in my arms. Now look at you now big, but I worry about you, I worry about you all the time. I always taught you that you could have whatever you dream. Well, I want you to hold on to that dream baby, hold on to it real tight because the sky's the limit. I love you. - Your Mother " Naruto remembers that day in school when he got the news and a letter like it was yesterday. " I miss you mom. " Naruto says as he begins to cry. Still crying he walks to the shower and turns it on, He tests the water to make sure it's warm then steps in. He sobs then wipes his face with a rag. " It's okay Naruto, she's in a better place. " he assures himself and his crys turn into paced sobs and then silence. He rests his hand upon the wall under the shower and leans in deep thoguht. A few minutes later the shower stops and Naruto realizes that he forgot a towel. He opens the bathroom door and heads to his room in the buff, when he suddenly stops and sees a girl in his peripheral vision. Before he can say anything the young pink haired girl screams and yells " Naruto! What the heck!? " Naruto quickly covers himself with his hands and runs to his room. " What the heck are you doing in my house Sakura?! " Naruto yells from his room. " I knocked on your door for 3 minutes and when no one answered I let myself in and now i know why no one answered. " Sakura said blushing. " Let me get dressed and i'll be out in a few. " Naruto said. " Okay! " Sakura yelled back as she wandered around his house. She picks up a picture of a beautiful red headed lady and gazes at it. " Like it? " Says a man with hair like Naruto's. " Oh Naruto you scared me. " I'm not Naruto, I'm his dad Minato & i'll take it your name is Sakura from all the screaming? " Minato shifts his head sideways. " Oh i'm sorry, yes i'm Sakura Haruno. I know Naruto from school. " Sakura admits smiling. " Heh, well I like to hear that Sakura. That picture you're holding is of my wife & Naruto's mother, Kushina. " Minato says pointing at the picture in Sakura's Hands. Sakura looks down and realizes she is still holding the picture. " Oh i'm sorry. She's beautiful. " Sakura says as she puts the picture down.

Meanwhile in Naruto's room, ( Oh man did she see it? She covered her eyes so quick I couldn't tell. ) He thought to himself blushing. He looks in his mirror, " Yeah she saw. " he says as grins and poses with one hand on his hip giving himself a thumbs up. " Geez, i'm pathetic. " He laughs quietly to himself. ( Okay first day of school, so i gotta look good. ) He turns on his radio and raids his wardrobe. He grabs his new backpack and throws it on his bed. Sizing it up, he points out the colors. " Okay, orange and black backpack. Orange bag and black pockets. Orange shirt & black jeans? " He says as he glances at his wardrobe. " Well that's about all I have so it'll have to do. " He says scratching his head. He throws on his cloths and puts on one strap of the backpack over his shoulder. He shuts off his radio and heads down the hallway towords the the front door. He turns the corner and sees Minato talking to Sakura who has a sad look upon her face as she sets down a picture. " Hey! " Naruto shouts. Sakura and Minato both look at naruto. " C'mon. " Naruto says to Sakura while he gestures to himself with his head. Sakura nods her head in agreement and turns to Minato who has a concerned look on his face while staring at Naruto. " Thanks for telling me. " Sakura says trying to break the tension between father and son. " No problem. " Minato says plainly as he backs into his room and shuts the door. Sakura turns around and heads to Naruto who is holding the door open for her. She skips out of the door saying " Why thank you kind sir! " in a funny accent as she passes Naruto. " Anytime Ma'Lady. " Naruto plays along with an all wrong accent. " Hahaha, that was terrible. " Sakura teases. " Hey that was my first time trying that! " Naruto says embarrassingly. Sakura & Naruto continue down the block both smiling widely and giggling. However, Sakura wonders if Naruto has forgot about the tension already. She descides to brush it off for now to avoid any unwanted attention before the day is started. 


	2. Patterns In The Ivy

Patterns In The Ivy

As it is a new year at a new school everyone is still quite familiar with eachother. This year is the start of everyones life in Konoha High. On their way to the school Naruto & Sakura stop at a local pastry shop named " clair Akimichi ". Upon entering Naruto's eyes glow as he looks at the pastry store's vastness of small, large, skinny and wide pastries. " Hey Guys! " Came a familiar voice from behind the counter. It's thier fleshy friend Choji Akimichi which is a school mate but also the owner of the store's son. " Hey Choji. " Sakura said as Naruto is to busy oogling over the yummy food. " Hey Choji let me talk to you for a second over here. " Sakura said beckoning him to her. " Okay, what's up? " Choji asked. " I was at Naruto's earlier and it looked like him and his dad don't like eachother. Do you know anything? " Sakura questioned in a light tone. " No I didn't, sorry. As far as I know I didn't even know he had a dad. " Choji said lightly as he glanced at Naruto who is now standing there with his head down. Sakura glanced at Choji and then immediatly looked in Naruto's direction. " You're right though, I have no dad. " Naruto said with a serious look upon his face. Naruto slowly turned around and sulked out the door. Choji went to go run after him but Sakura stopped him. " What're you doing? " Choji yelled. " Choji, what could we possibly do to help him if we don't even know the situation. The only thing we can do now is just let him think. " Sakura said as if she has been practicing to say that before she even entered the store. Choji's face gloomed " You're right. Well tell me what you want and then we'll go pick up Shikamaru & Ino and go to school. I know you want to see Ino huh, Sakura? " Choji teased. Sakura slapped him in the face and said " Shut up, Ugh!.. I want a raspberry jelly filled croissant. ". " Yes ma'am. " Choji saluted as he ran into the kitchen. Sakura glances out of the stores window in worriment. ( I hope you'll be okay, Naruto. )

Naruto slowly walking down the sidewalk has many thoughts running through his head. He turns into a park which is shrouded in a thick fog and heads to the lake. Upon reaching the lake he goes to a bench and sits down to think and watch the ducks he can hardly see. While looking at the ducks he notices one has strayed from it's mother and the others. Naruto gets up from his seat and walks to the tiny duckling and picks it up. " Hello little buddy. " Naruto says in a baby voice. " Have you lost your mother? " * Quack * responds the duck. " Heh, It's like you understand me. Maybe because we are almost the same. So your name will be Gaku. " Naruto chuckles as he puts the duckling in the lake behind it's mom. " So long Gaku! " Naruto smiles and waves. He walks back to the bench and sits down with a certian feeling as if he is being watched. " Come on out and sit down. I know you're out there. " Naruto yells. He suddenly hears leafs crunch and twigs break. He feels someone sit next to him. As he pretends not to notice he begins to smell a calming petite aroma. He glances over to the woman who is sitting next to him. She is wearing a vanilla hat which the brim is lowered so you can't make out her eyes. Her hair was a lavender color and her skin was pale execpt for her chees which her bright red by now. " Are you okay? " Naruto asked. " Y-yes i'm fine. " The young lady responded in a very light and quiet voice. Narto cocks his head and starts " Okay well, My name is.. " "Naruto, I know. " The young woman interrupts. Naruto jumps out of his seat, points and yells " Who are you lady!? " She slowly takes off her hat and reveals her eyes and smiles. "It's me Naruto. " She says. Naruto bends down and examines her. " Oh! Hinata! Hehe, Sorry I didn't notice it was you. " He says as he slowly sits down chuckling. " It's okay, I-I wouldn't blame you i-if you forgot about me. " Hinata says sadly. " Hinata. I could never forget you. So don't you ever say that it is okay for me to do such a thing, because that would mean i've failed as a friend. " Naruto says holding her hand. Hinata blushes and tries to pull her hand away but this is what she wants so her arm stays where it is. They sit at the lake for a little while and the whole time, neither of them let go of their hands. Naruto looked at Hinata " We'll be late for school if we don't go now. " " Oh, I lost track of time. Let's go then. " Hinata said smiling as they both got up. At the entrance to the park Naruto looked back at Hinata who had fallen behind. He held out his hand and said " C'mon I don't want you to get lost on the way there. " Hinata's eyes lighted up light a kids on christmas. " O-Okay! " she said as she grabbed his hand and they walked to school together.

At Konoha High, and the rest of the crew is there waiting for Naruto and Hinata to arrive. Lee walks out from inside the school " Guys the orientation bell just rang, lets go. " Lee says. " No, it's not right for her to be late, she never is late. You think something happened to her? " Neji pleas. " Just calm down i'm sure they'll be here any minute. " Tenten insists. Kiba grabs his backpack from the ground, puts it on and says " You guys can wait out here as long as you want but i'm going inside before i get detention. " and heads inside the building. Everyone looks at eachother and then looks down both sides of the sidewalk. " Here they come. " Shino says so quietly that no one notices. " Here they come! " Yells Neji. Shino looks down " I just said that. " Lee looks at Shino. " You say something? " Lee questions. Shino shakes his head no and they continue to the two. " Why are you guys so late?! " Neji Immediately asks which causes Naruto and Hinata to look at eachother then back to Neji. Shikamaru puts his hand on Neji's shoulder " Calm down dude, you're stressing everyone out. Lets just go inside. " Sakamaru says as they all head inside. Sakura now standing beside Naruto and Hinata looks down and notices that they are still holding hands. " Naruto. " She whispers to him. " What? " Naruto replies. " Why are you two holding hands? " she questions. Naruto looks at his hand and realizes he still is holding her hand and begins to get embarrassed. He looks at Sakura with a strange face and says " It feels, right. " as they walk into the gym for orientation. The gym is prodigious when you first walk in. There is a regulation basketball court with the schools seal in the middle of the court & bleachers on both sides. They all sit where Kiba has been saving a spot in the bleachers for them. " What, no thanks? Do you guys know how hard it was to save these seats?! " Kiba said sneering. " Thanks Kiba. Now shut up and listen " Ino said as they all turned their attention to the woman on the podium in the middle of the court.  



	3. The Laste Sensei

The Late Sensei

The lady standing at the podium about to adress the freshman cless seemed to be a notable figure within the school. She had long blonde hair with chestnut eyes. Her cloths were as causual as they come however, she wore a dark grey tanktop with a dark green hoodie as on overshirt. Also she had black pants & matching high heels with thinly framed glasses. She cleared her throat amd adresed all the kids " Hello Konoha High students. I will be your principle this year and my name is Miss Tsunade. " The ample lady said. " Now everyone go to your homerooms to get the day started! " she says as her voice seems excited yet her face seems expressionless. She walks off as everyone raises from thier seats and head to thier classes. They all go into classroom B2-2 which is on the second level of the building. Everyone finds a suitable seat next to thier friend since there is no teacher in to room to assign seats. " I wonder where and who the teacher is. " Ino said shrugging. " Does this mean this is a free day? " Sakura asked as she looked around the room. She focused her attention on Kiba who had already pulled out his MP3 player and had his headphones in. " Really, Kiba? " Sakura growled as Kiba smirked and turned up the volume. " I guess it is a free day Sakura. " Said Sai as he reached into his backpack and pulled out drawing supplise. Everyone instantly started conversing, " Hey, did you see the new episode of Breaking Bad? " Choji asked Shikamaru. " No but I did see the new episode of The Walking Dead. " Shiakamaru said. Naruto leaned to Neji and Lee and whispered " Pst, Hey. Did you guys get then new Pocket Monsters X & Y? " " I played Flame Red and Aqua Blue and I didn't really enjoy those as much as I thought I would. So I probably wont end up getting it. " Lee said. Neji just shook his head and started talking to Hinata quietly. "So are you two dating now or what is going on? " Neji questioned Hinata. " I-I don't know. " Hinata said doubtingly. She then looked at Naruto with loving eyes. ( If you only knew how I feel about you. ) She thought to herself as she went into a day dream.

A few minutes pass until the classrom door suddenly opens and a man with white hair, a scarf over his mouth and a stack of books in his hands enters the room. By the way this man dresses he seems to be in his late fifties or sixties by his cloths. He is wearing a white peacoat, black slacks & taupe dress shoes. He walked over to the teachers desk and set his books down and took off his coat. Under the coat he is wearing a black dress shirt with a taupe colored tie. " Sorry i'm late everyone. " The man bows and apologizes to the classroom. The class falls silent as Lee's hand pierces the silent air. " Um, Yes? You in the green. " Lee stands up. " Does this mean you're are Sensei? " Oh yes, I am Kakashi Hatake. Your homeroom teacher. " Kakashi says smiling. " Well Seeing as we only have a few minutes left in this period this will just be a free period for the remaining part of the class. If you need anything I will be at my desk right over here. " He says as he walks to his desk, pulls out a book and starts to read it intensely. Everyone looks at eachother in confusion and then continue as if nothing had changed. Hinata turns her head in Naruto's direction and as she goes to say say his name the bell rings subdues her voice. Everyone grabs thier bags and begins to leave as Kakashi yells out " Also everyone, prepare to tell me about yourselves tomorrow. Until then i'll see you all ma ana. " Everyone groans as they leave.

Everyone goes separate ways to gome home except Naruto and Choji who live in the same direction, so the decide to walk home together. The silence is heavy but Naruto soon breaks it as he says " So Choji, how is the shop? " Choji looking at Naruto in shock for the sudden question says " It's alright, y'know. I do some things here and there and it gets boring after a while. Everyday though this stray dog comes around and I let him eat some of the left overs we have. He's super friendly and when i'm with him it's like it's my own little paradise from work. " Naruto nods his head to confirm what he just heard as Choji is still staring at him. As they near Choji's shop they see a brown spot coming closer to them at a hasty speed. Naruto squints his eyes to try and see what it is ( What is it? It's moving to fast for me to make it out. ) he thought to himself as he braced for a fight. Choji runs twords the brown flash yelling " Kouhei! " Naruto stands paralyzed that the brown dot is just a dog. Choji walks over to Naruto with the dog by his side " Naruto, this is Kouhei. The stary I was telling you about that comes to our store. " Naruto stares at the dog who then barks in excitement and walks over to Naruto and nuzzles his leg. Naruto snaps out of his state and smiles and pets the dog. " Nice to meet you Kouhei. " Naruto says happily. All three of them walk to the shop entrance Naruto waves goodbye to Choji and Kouhei as he heads home.

Coming up to the house Naruto can see a familiar car pulling out of the driveway. ( I guess dad's going somewhere. ) Naruto thought to himself as he opened his front gate and walked the extensive walkway to his front door. He opens the front door to an abandoned front room, shutting the door behind him he sets his things next to the door and kicks off his shoes. Naruto then continues up the tiring staircase to his room, flinging to door open and the belly flopping onto his bed. " Ah this feels nice, I just want to sleep. " He says to himself in a tired manner. He then gets up and sits at his desk pulling out lined paper and a black ink pen. He remembers what Kakashi-Sensei said to him ( Prepare to tell me all about yoursel'ves tomorrow. ) He then looks at his desk radio and turns it on to listen to music to help him think. Above his desk is a window that shows a veil of fog over the dark forrest behind his house. Staring out of the window at the forrest his vidion begins to blur and suddenly he passes out on his desk. 


	4. Memories of Forgotten Dreams

Memories of Forgotten Dreams

A few minutes pass and Naruto slowly awakens in his room on his desk. " Oh man, how long have I been out? " he asks himself. He looks at his clock , it stands still at twelve thirty at night. ( Ugh, darn thing must be broken. ) He thought to himself. He then focuses on his radio which he remembers turning on but it isn't making a sound. He tries to search for a radio station but everything is silent except for one station that is just static. He turns off the radio and stares out into the forest. " Is there someone out there? " He whispers to himself as he opens the window. " Hello!? " He yells into the forest and waits for a response, for what feels like a few hours he waited for a response. " Are you out there?! " He yells into the black again. He doesn't wait for a response and begins to shut a window when he hears a faint voice say " Who? " in the distance. He stops in fear, re-opening his window slowly he yells twords the forest. " Are you okay? " He waits for a responce. " Who? " The voice said a little closer. " My name is Naruto Uzumaki! Who are you? " He yells tword the voice looking around the verge of the forest. " Who? " Says the voice as a dark figure slowly emerges from behind a tree. " Is that all you can say? " Naruto scowls at the dark figure as he notices it. The dark figure is just standing on the borderline staring at Naruto. " You're starting to freak me out. This isn't a joke, are you okay!? " He yells at the figure. The figure steps out into the open valley behind Naruto's house. It is a disfigured silhouette with a broken leg, missing arm and it's eye hanging out. It is wearing ragged cloths and is approaching Naruto's house. " Wait Stop! Don't come any closer! " Naruto yells at the figure. The silhouette pays no mind to Naruto's warning and continues through the valley twords his back door.

" Oh no. " Naruto says as he slams his window shut and starts to run throught his house twords the back door. He finally reaches the back door which is wide open. He then runs to the door, shuts it and locks it then looks out the window to see if the man is still there. He looks out to see nothing but a colossal back yard that leads into the forest. " Oh god it's in the house! " Naruto says frantically. Naruto in a full sprint twords the front door is screaming " DAD! DAD!? DAD! " but there is no answer. He reaches the front door and locks it then he heads to his fathers room and opens the door. Upon opening the door he is disgusted at his discovery within the room. Pictures of his mother are spread across the walls with a trail of bloody tears running down her face as his father is facing the wall in the furthist corner of the room. Naruto inches in the room cautiously " D-Dad? " He stutters as he gets closer and closer to Minato. His father starts to turn around as Naruto jumps back a few steps preparing for worst. " I've seen it my son. " Minato says as he is facing Naruto with hir hair in his face. Naruto stricken with fear is motionless, his eyes are zooming up and down sizing his dad. He notices that his dads arms are carved with the words Hate, Lies, Beast, Love, Kushina & Son with blood pouring out of each wound. Minato steps twords Naruto " I saw it Naruto. " Naruto still petrified is standing unable to move. " When I truned my back on her, it devoured me. " Minato stops infront of Naruto. Naruto standing with his eyes wide out of fear answers " What devoured you? " regreting the words he had just said while shaking. His dad smiles and moves his hair revealing his face he opens his mouth while his body starts twitching and unspeakable stench begins to fill the room. Mianto's mouth starts to rip from the edge and Naruto tries to escape but the door behind him is locked as his is forced to watch his dad endure the pain.

Blood is flowing from the mouth of Minato as something begins to emerge. Naruto is just watching as the blood is flowing and the object starts to emerge even more. Mianto is now on his knees as the object takes shape in the air and Narutos mouth is open is shock with tears falling now from his eyes at what he is seeing. " Naruto. " The object says in a familiar voice as Naruto moves in closer he is reluctant to say " ... Mom? " The object took shape of his mother now halfway out of Minato's mouth " Yes, My son it is me. " She says as she beckons him closer. Naruto stops " No, There is no way you're my mother. She is dead. " he yells clenching his fists. " It is me though Naruto. " She says as she lays her hand on Naruto's cheek and then fully emerges from Minato as he drops to the ground unconscious with his mouth still torn apart. " Mom you're... alive, How is this possible? " He questions. " My son, My how you have grown. " Kushina says now embracing Naruto. ( Naruto, let go of her. She is not your mom. She is Izanami. She will show you my suffering. ) Izanagi said within Naruto's mind. Naruto suddenly feels something curling around his legs and his arms are now restrained. Naruto now staring at Izanami as his mother is unable to accept she is not his mother. " Now Naruto, you will know how Izanagi suffered. " She says as she pulls a dagger from her mouth. Naruto is pinned down unable to move or anything. " Why Mom? " He says. Izanami dismisses his words and puts the dagger in his left eye and says " Amaterasu. " Naruto screams in pain as he is now blind in his left eye. She pulls the dagger out and re-enters it into his right eye saying " Tsukuyomi. " Nartuo is now in emence pain screaming and crying blood. She pulls the dagger out once more and stabs Naruto through his nose and announces " Susanoo. " The room is quiet for a second until Naruto starts sobbing and crying in pain.

" That is how Izanagi suffered, young Naruto. " She says as she pulls the dagger from his nose. Izanagi appears, grabs Naruto and disappears to the sea of sorrow. Naruto is now restored to normal and the pain is gone as Naruto collapses crying. " Why me? " He questions Izanagi. Izanagiz kneels down to Naruto patting his back. " You did not know of how I suffered. She heard and took action and took shape of what thou love most. " Izanagi proclaims. Naruto stands up and says " Did she have to tear my sanity in the most realist dream i've ever had? " Izanagi rubs his chin contemplating what Naruto had said. " Listen Naruto, your mother did not die as how your father says. You must learn the truth and comfront Minato soon. Also, A great decesion is in your future. I wish you well. " Izanagi says as his is swallowed by the sand he is standing on. Naruto awakens with blood running from his nose slowly. " Oh, god. Why, am I bleeding? " He says as he touches his bloody nose and grabs tissues. He looks at the clock " Okay, at least I got up before school starts. " he says as he throws on some cloths and goes to the front door. He picks up his bag and puts his shoes on as the front door opens. Minato walks through the door and looks at Naruto " Going to school? " he says trying to make small talk. " That's the only place I have to go this early in the day. " Naruto says angerly. Minato looks away in sadness and Naruto notices and corrects his answer " I mean yes, yes i'm going to school. " Minato nods his head and walks to his room. Naruto stands up and walks out his door to go to school. 


End file.
